Speed Drabbles
by WritingBlock
Summary: This is going to be my collection of Speed Drabbles for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Forum. All of these stories have been written within the span of an hour or two, and with three randomly chosen prompts! Rules: Story must be written in the allotted time, contain the prompts, and be over 100 words. There is no maximum word count!
1. Chapter 1

_"You're pathetic."  
_ _"Sometimes not all of your wishes come true. Who would've guessed?"  
_ _Hermione/Blaise_

Word Count: 379

* * *

Hermione sighed as she stared at the shirtless man before her. His tan skin shone with the water from the Black Lake and his muscles rippled as he flexed.

"You like what you see, Granger? I always knew you were naughty." His voice had a husky hint to it, and the brunette repressed a shiver of delight. With a glare at the eighth year Slytherin and a curse at her own libido, Hermione turned her gaze back to her homework.

"Granger, why not come swim with the rest of us? You know you could use a break." Blaise coaxed, stepping to the side and motioning towards the almost clear water.

"No, Blaise, I have work to do." The eighth year Gryffindor sighed and shuffled the parchment in her lap around, her eyes drifting over the words she had written.

"You're pathetic. We all know that you've passed every single class already and yet you still work at it with just a week of school left." He collapsed to the ground, his legs crossing along with his arms as he pouted."

"Yes, but I also have to study for the apprenticeship test! You know that this is something I've been working towards all year, Blaise. Besides, you just want me in a swimsuit."

Blaise laughed, uncrossing his arms and leaning back against the tree.

"You've caught me love! It's my dying wish to see my wonderful, brilliant girlfriend in a bikini!" Hermione chuckled, a quick exhalation of air as she leaned over to pat his cheek.

"Sometimes not all of your wishes come true. Who would've guessed?" Blaise pouted in response before letting out a sigh.

"If I promise to let you study all day long tomorrow with no interruptions, will you come swimming with me?"

"I don't know Blaise, I might need a little convincing." Hermione grinned, finishing the last sentence of her final essay. Her wand was quickly drawn and a wave of it set her school supplies and books flying into her book bag.

"And what could I _possibly_ do to entice you to come swimming?" The Slytherin grinned and leaned in closer, pumping a fist in victory when the brunette rolled her eyes and pulled him into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_lipgloss_  
 _cavity_  
 _"He's such a hypocrite!"_

Started: 12:08

Stopped: 12:22

Word Count: 372 without A/N

* * *

Emma Granger sighed as she rolled out of bed, smacking her husband on the back so that he would startle awake.

"Get up, John! We have work today!" The blonde bemoaned, shuffling off towards the bathroom for a quick ten minute shower. Her husband soon joined her in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and shaving the stubble off his jaw.

"Do you remember who's coming in today?" John asked, pausing to yawn and stretch out his back. "Isn't it that Jamie kid?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she stepped out and toweled off, hip bumping the brown haired man away from the sink while avoiding his grabbing hands. Her short hair was quickly dried and pulled back into a bun.

"Yep. He's the one with the cavity covering the entire topside of his R6." John let out a groan as his wife stalked out of the room and into their closet. He followed her into the room and flopped on the bed.

"Didn't he yell at me once for eating a sucker while I examined said cavity?" Emma's confirmation rang through the closet and John yawned again. "He's such a hypocrite! He does know that I'm the dentist right?"

When John Granger blinked his wife was suddenly hovering over his still form on the bed, her makeup down and uniform on. Her lips pressed against his softly and he smiled into the kiss, the scent of peaches filling his nose as she pulled away.

"Is that the lipgloss Hermione bought you for when she left?" John asked, sitting up on the bed. His wife nodded and he pulled her into a soft hug.

"She'll be safe," he pressed a kiss to the side of Emma's head. "She always is, isn't she? Hermione is her mother's daughter after all."

"John!" Emma protested and smacked her husband on the arm, shaking her head with mirth as the man darted into the closet to get dressed, dodging her slap. "You know that we met while sneaking out to go cliff diving at college!"

"And it was the second best night of my life too!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Percy x Oliver  
Luster  
"Do you want me to be honest?"_

 _Started: 12:42 PM_

 _Finished: 12:51 PM_

 ** _Word Count: 265 without A/N_**

* * *

"Do you want me to be honest?" Oliver asked, rolling onto his stomach so that he could look at his boyfriend. "Think about it before you answer that."

"I, yes. Yes I want you to be honest with me," Percy frowned and glanced down at his legs, and the shiny, silver pants he was trying on. The fabric clung to him as if it was a second skin and it was comfortable. "I always want you to be honest with me!"

Brown eyes narrowed and the two sat in silence, Percy fidgeting as the seconds passed.

"I don't like it. It has too much...luster. Other people would make fun of you." Oliver huffed and plopped onto his back.

"Too much - I'm sorry but, too much luster? Do you even know what that word means!?" The man on the bed tilted his head back and grinned at the sight before him. Percy had flushed a bright red and was beginning to mutter to himself, one of his hands reaching up to mess with the one curl that hung over his ear.

"Yes. The pants give your legs an almost glowing effect and draw the gaze to your gorgeous legs. I don't want other people to stare at them."

The red haired stared in silence for a few moments and then he ripped the pants off and dove onto the bed.

"I'll show you luster, Wood! Let's see how glowing you are in two hours." A snort and a smack followed the sentence before a flash of wand silenced the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermione/Krum_  
 _Harry/Ginny_  
 _Ron/Lavender_

 _Started: 9:01 PM_

 _Finished: 9:08 PM_

 _ **Word Count:** 223 without A/N_

* * *

"Hurry up Love, we're going to miss it!" A brown haired woman, around five feet tall was saying, dragging a man two heads taller than her down the street. His hair hung around his ears and a loving smile was evident upon his face.

"Mine, ve are going to make it. Don't worry." Viktor grinned down at his wife, snickering when she huffed at him and pulled him into an alley before spinning on her toe.

A loud pop echoed through the now empty alley.

.oO0Oo.

"Harry!" Ginny called out, her voice echoing through the hall. "He's panicking! Get your butt over here!"

A man with messy black hair and sparkling green eyes grinned, running over to his wife and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Understandable. I panicked the day we married too."

.oO0Oo.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ron smiled softly, leaning his head forward so that his lips pressed gently against his new wife's. His arms wrapped around Lavender, pulling her closer before he pulled back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione grinned from the front row, leaning forward to whisper to Harry. "It's weird to think that he's the last one to get married."

Harry laughter as Ron, who had overheard her, blushed a bright red.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sacred_  
 _Paperclip_  
 _Strawberry_

 _Started at 5:17 AM_

 _Finished at 5:29 PM_

 _ **Word Count:** 170 without A/N_

* * *

Luna twisted the paperclip in her hands, the small sliver of metal bending and reshaping until it fell apart into tiny pieces. Absently she grabbed her wand from behind her ear and with a swish it transformed from ten pieces to a single rose. The wand was replaced in her ear and then she was reaching for the bowl that had just appeared before her in the Great Hall. The red fruit was slowly devoured and when Cho Chang reached across her to grab from the bowl of blueberries, the blonde frowned. Her hand quickly shot out to grasp the girls arm, fingers inches from the blue circles.

"Those are sacred. Only virgins are allowed to eat them on nights of the full moon as it helps the female become fertile. I don't think you would like a small formation of Slipshod's just yet."

And then she released the girl with a bright grin, snatching up another strawberry before standing up and skipping out of the Great Hall.


End file.
